Demonic Friendship
Demonic Friendship is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirty-third case of Berrini and the third case in Shadow Corner. Plot After a noise complaint had been reported in a cabin property owned by a local celebrity, Astrid and the player headed to the cabin to find the body of well-known motorcycle racer Kit Ryker with his throat slit and missing his tongue. Per Beatriz's autopsy, the victim had died from the blood loss due to his slashed throat and missing tongue before confirming that the weapon was some kind of a striking tool. The duo suspected song writer Dave Singer after the victim had complained that his music was too ear-shattering to listen to, racer Jerry Kingsley who was the victim's rival for many years as well as author Christina Mapples who had wrote a oddly similar murder in one of her upcoming books called Faded Fame. Later, the team heard strange noises coming from the woods. There, they found a man howling like a wolf. Upon seeing them, he ran away. After they lost him, the duo found clues to add him, supposed werewolf Rudolph Monroe, as it had been discovered that the victim got into a fight with him when the victim tried to deforest some of the woods for a motorcycle parking zone. They also suspected animator Jaiden Michaels who had animated one of the victim's most popular stunts in a poorly done stunt that would make the victim look stupid. Later, Rudolph came to them telling them that people wanted to kill him. After stopping the citizens from murdering Rudolph, the duo found enough evidence to arrest Jerry for the murder. After being accused of the murder, Jerry refused to admit to it, telling the duo that he couldn't have killed Kit. Despite the evidence, Jerry swore that he had no idea what they meant by him having committed murder. However when Astrid mentioned that he had cut his tongue out, Jerry snapped and said that Kit should have kept his mouth shut. Despite being asked why, Jerry just looked at them and said that if he spoke, his life would be in danger. At the trial, the detectives learned from beat cop Penelope Hunter that the transport truck had been attacked and they lost communication near the woods. Hurrying up to the location, Astrid and the player discovered the killer's mauled body and the unconscious driver. After they examined the body, a worried Beatriz explained that she couldn't find any evidence on what had killed him but she had found a pinned letter reading, "It is my corner, yet nobody sees me. I'm there, yet the scream has been stopped." After learning that the driver, Francis McKenzie, had regained consciousness, they went to ask him but he could only tell them that whatever had attacked the truck wasn't human. He further explained that their eyes were filled with anger and blood and that he swore he had heard it say something about France. When asked by his friends if he knew anything, Luke told them that he had never heard something so stupid about the legend that was, in a way, responsible for the gruesome murder of his sister. He then told them that the legend was more likely a beast that nobody lived to see and said that he had no idea why the legend would mention his home country. Meanwhile, a worried Christina came to the station asking for help. Christina then explained that she was hanging around the victim's cabin when something scared her away, making her drop the script for her next book. At the cabin, the duo found Christina's damaged script. After restoring the transcript, they gave it back to the author who thanked them for saving her work. After Luke decided to write a letter to the legend and leave it in the victim's garage to prove them that the legend couldn't write at all, the legend replied saying that Luke was a dumb person before informing them that they would write again. Chief Crosby lambasted Luke for his poor choice of action before he told them that they would take a break from the legend by visiting the district's Shadow Corner Carnival. Summary Victim *'Kit Ryker' (found with his throat slashed and missing his tongue) Murder Weapon *'Hatchet' Killer *'Jerry Kingsley' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats steak *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect eats steak *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect has a rose *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect eats steak *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect has a rose *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect eats steak *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses teeth whitener Profile *The suspect eats steak *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect wears a rose Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats steak. *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer wears a rose. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Key, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Faded Key. (Result: Garage Key; New Crime Scene: Dark Garage) *Investigate Dark Garage. (Clues: Faded Photo, Toolbox, Locked Handbag) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Friends' Photo; New Suspect: Dave Singer) *Talk to Dave Singer about his best friend's murder. *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Race Car Schematics; New Suspect: Jerry Kingsley) *Ask Jerry Kingsley about how he knew the victim. *Examine Locked Handbag. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Christina Mapples) *Talk to Christina Mapples about the murder. *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wooded Area. (Clues: Wallet, Tablet, Flask) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Rudolph Munroe) *Ask Rudolph about why he was howling at the moon. (Attribute: Rudolph eats steak) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked; New Suspect: Jaiden Michaels) *Talk to Jaiden Michaels about the victim. (Attribute: Jaiden eats steak and drinks iced tea) *Examine Flask. (Result: Iced Tea Sample) *Analyze Iced Tea Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene: Dirty Workbench) *Investigate Dirty Workbench. (Clues: Faded Manuscript, Broken Stereo) *Examine Broken Stereo. (Result: Footprint) *Examine Footprint. (Result: Motorcycle Rider's Boot) *Ask Dave Singer about his shattered stereo. (Attribute: Dave eats steak, drinks iced tea and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Faded Fame Manuscript) *Analyze Faded Fame Manuscript. (12:00:00) *Ask Christina Mapples about the manuscript featuring the victim's murder. (Attribute: Christina eats steak and uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rudolph Monroe about his hate for the victim. (Attribute: Rudolph uses teeth whitener and drinks iced tea; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Torn Poster, Locked Laptop) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Racing Rivals) *Confront Jerry Kingsley about why he lied about not being rivals. (Attribute: Jerry eats steak, uses teeth whitener and drinks iced tea) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Locked Laptop) *Analyze Locked Laptop. (09:00:00) *Confront Jaiden Michaels about her poor animation. (Attribute: Jaiden uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Moonlit Pond. (Clues: Broken Plastic, Branches) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Teeth Whitener Bottle) *Analyze Whitener Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Examine Branches. (Result: Hatchet) *Analyze Hatchet. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hatchet; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Cries from the Shadows (3/6). (No stars) The Cries from the Shadows (3/6) *See Luke Leon-Mathieu about what happened to Jerry. *Investigate Wooded Area. (Clues: Jerry's Body, Unconscious Driver) *Autopsy Jerry's Body. (12:00:00; New Clue: Bloody Note) *Examine Bloody Note. (Result: Shadow's Note) *Talk to Francis McKenzie about the attack on his transport truck. (Reward: Demonic Trident) *Talk to Luke Leon-Mathieu about the Shadow message. (Reward: Burger) *See what Miss Mapples wants help with. *Investigate Dark Garage. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Christina's Manuscript) *Analyze Christina's Manuscript. (03:00:00) *Return the manuscript to Christina. *See what Luke has planned. (All tasks must be completed first) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Result: Dirty Branches) *Examine Dirty Branches. (Result: Killer's Message) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Shadow Corner